zamoniafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pokedude565
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zamonia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rumo & His Miraculous Adventures page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Da Dragon555 (Talk) 02:17, 24 September 2009 Hey... Want to thank you for all the work you've been putting into this site. I've been getting more free time, and I've re-read the books, so I'm going to start getting this into full swing. Thanks for getting this started. =D Da_Dragon555 10:08, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for finishing Spiderwitch--I got distracted last night. :) Np :D--Pokedude565 06:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Troglotroll There was an entry for Troglotroll but I added one from the Encyclopedia since it is more formal. I hope that is ok. :) Can you help me to figure out how to get rid of the redundant entry now? And get all the links right? I'm new to this. BTW the entry is from Bluebear pg 179 in my copy. I need to learn how to do links . . .. In my entry the link needs to be made for the Bollogg and Mountain Maggot (which I also added.) Yeah, the encylopedia entry has alot more infomation. By the way, which redundant entry? Also, I'm pretty sure we've got the same book edition, mines also on that page. Also, your edit to Troglotroll doesn't seem to have showed up yet. I'll try to help you with the links when you need it.--Pokedude565 06:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) TIA Wiki adoption? What rank of wiki user are you? Do you have the ability to delete a page? If not, then I suggest that one of us requests to "adopt" this wiki (see THIS PAGE .) On a different matter, I will be getting two friends to start helping with the wiki. The three of us will be going through the books beginning to end and adding (and editing) everything as we get to it. I'm doing Bluebear, they're doing Rumo and Alchemaster's Apprentice. Since none of us can find our copy of City of Dreaming Books at the moment, would one of you be interested in doing it? Wasabi17 23:40, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm just a standard editor, I've got no rank, unfortunately. Da Dragon555 may have some power but he hasn't edited since April 19 2010 and I'm not sure he still goes on. Thanks for all the work on the wiki, we may eventually be able to get it to an almost complete state. I have a copy of Rumo, Bluebear and City of Dreaming Books, but I'm rather terrible at writing articles so I'm not sure I'll be of much help. The only significant article I have written is Kromek Toomah which I can't say I'm proud of. I've only written a few other short ones. Anyway, if there's anything you want me to try and help with, just go ahead and ask. :D --Overtheriver565 06:01, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Deletion So how do you propose we get deletions finallized? Also, about the wiki adoption: After all, it is a way to gain power on a wiki, so....... Wasabi17 16:56, May 4, 2011 (UTC) It's probably the only way we'll be able to. I doubt Da Dragon will come on any time soon and I'm not sure he has admin powers anyway. (Is there any way to check to check who who has admin powers? I haven't been able to find anything.) I'll try and send him a message about it. My edits have been a bit sporadic over the last two years, so I'm not sure I would be a good candidate to adopt it. Are you ok with it? We seem to be able to meet the requirements for it.--Overtheriver565 04:28, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I dug through the logs and found this: "08:52, August 25, 2009 KyleH (Talk | ) changed group membership for User:Da Dragon555 from (none) to Administrators and Bureaucrats ‎ (Adoption)" So he actually is an admin. According to this: , his last edit was on April 19 2010. He says on his profile that he frequents the runescape wikia and according to this: Runescape Wikia: User Contributions for Da Dragon555, his last edit on there was February 1st 2011. So, should we send him a message about it? He is an admin but he doesn't seem to go on here anymore, but he was on the Runescape wikia a few months ago, so if he is still on, we may be able to see if he could possibly make us admins if he's not going to edit here anymore. My head hurts :( --Overtheriver565 04:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) What about the wiki adoption? That way, we could cecome ranked and be able to delete. But yeah, sending a message to Da Dragon555 would be a good idea, either to see wether he will return to this wiki, or to see if he has the power (and would be willing) to change someone here's rank so we could delete, if he is not going to edit here again. That would probably be one (or both) of us. Wasabi17 16:25, May 6, 2011 (UTC) It appears that he's a Bureaucrat so he should be able to but I'm not sure he'll even reply, I'll send him a message about it in a minute. Now I'm just going to have to force myself to stop being lazy and to edit more in future. :D --Overtheriver565 22:35, May 6, 2011 (UTC) You don't need toedit that much. It would befine ifyou mainly just wanted to come on often to fix the mistakes of others, delete pages, etc. But yeah, we should definitely send him a message. If we don't get a reply, should we see about that adoption? Wasabi17 23:35, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright, sorry about not replying. It's been a week and a half so I'm going to assume he has left. I would've replied sooner but my emails and everything else just built up and it scared me. Anyway, I'd say we should try and adopt it. Which one of us should post or should we both? --Overtheriver565 12:15, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've been on a trip for the last week, so haven't edited much either. I think we should co-adopt (I've seen people do it there before.) We should probably check with the other 2 or three people who have occasionally edited here recently to see if they agree. After we get this wiki esablished, I should be able to get a few friends to come help, one who wants to solely deal with spelling and grammar. Wasabi17 19:54, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright. The majority of other people who have edited here stayed for less then a week so chances are that they won't answer but we may as well try. Know any way to get a list? Also, tell your friends thanks. --Overtheriver565 07:42, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I already stated that we may be adopting on a couple of pages before, and got no response, so I think we're okay. My friends will probably join after we get our adoption. Wasabi17 16:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks for that. Well, I suppose we better try instead of just talking about it. I'll try and start a section for on the adoption page and I'll list us as co-adopters. We should be able to get it, I don't see any reason why we wouldn't be able to. :D --Overtheriver565 13:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I've given you and Wasabi17 admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Feel free to let us know if you need anything. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:35, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes! We did it! We have rights! Now to go delete some unneeded pages! Wasabi17 21:19, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Great! That was pretty quick :D Anyway, I'll delete the things I have added (Probably the majority/all of them). They all were either a mistaken title, a redirect that is no longer needed or an article for a very obscure subject which at a later point, if needed, can just be readded. --Overtheriver565 23:15, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'll probably re-add Hoth street and the other Wolperting Locations eventually, but first lets add the more important things. Alright, sorry about deleting them. Anyway, I've let my RSS Feeds get to something like 4000 so after I power through them, I might start editing some more. Don't hold me to that though, I'm terribly unreliable. :D --Overtheriver565 05:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC)